sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Shay
History House Shay was founded by Grand Duke Unuriar Shay several decades ago. Founded quietly on Alderaan, House Shay was almost moved to complete extinction at the hands of Mandalorians, who were responsible for the near complete slaughter of the Shay family. Before all of this occurred, Grand Duke Unuriar married an unknown duchess, presumably the mother of Misa'soma. Years later, the 2 divorced and Unuriar married Veyla Carric. Unuriar and Veyla had many children. Their eldest son, Halcyon Shay, would later rise to aristocratic stature in the Sith Imperium as the enigmatic Darth Andrekios. When the Mandalorians attacked their estate, Unuriar fled and Andrekios was captured by the Mandalorians who slaughtered his family. Resurgence Years later, Andrekios sought to revive House Shay in an effort to memorialize his family. After the Asavianic Wars, Andrekios set his sights on Raxus and immediately established a power base there, declaring that House Shay was alive once more. Due to his power in the Ministry of Science, Labor, and Technology, Andrekios was able to bring back House Shay to it's former self, even more powerful than before. Andrekios recruited and personally trained several individuals regardless of race, age, gender, or species, to serve as his personal security force and private army. Andrekios then ordered the construction of a large manufacturing plant, a place where he could construct prototype weapons, armor, and ship upgrades. During this rebuilding period, Andrekios found his younger brother, Caigond Shay II and officially declared him Heir of House Shay. Now with an Heir, a defense force, and a large presence on Raxus, Andrekios declared himself the Duke of House Shay, a position he believed was always his birthright. Post Transference Following the Great Transference, Andrekios found that he was sent back to a time when House Shay was at it's peak. Aware of the circumstances that awaited his family, Andrekios anticipated the arrival of the Mandalorians, and mustered a force large enough to repel them from the Shay estate. With disaster averted, House Shay rose to a position of power never seen before. Andrekios, however, had not forgiven his father for his betrayal previously. Years later, after the Sith Imperium was reformed, Andrekios returned to House Shay and killed his father, declaring himself the new Count of House Shay. With the final loose end tied up, House Shay continues to grow from the alliance with House Roderick. Leadership Darth Andrekios (born Halcyon Shay): Count of House Shay Princess Vindictiva Roderick-Shay: Countess of House Shay List of Heirs: # Zendrasa Roderick-Shay, Youngest son of Count Shay, Heir Apparent of House Shay # Filan Kelborn, Eldest son of Count Shay, Heir Presumptive of House Shay # Eh-rohn (born Aden Shay), Second son of Count Shay, Heir Presumptive of House Shay Additional Information (Outdated) House Seat: Raxus Words: Holders of the flame; Keepers of Balance. Symbolic Animal: Kell Dragon Approximate House Age: Unknown Allegiances and Allies: Sith Imperium, House Roderick House Specialty: Science, Labor, Technology Vassal House: House Torak Flag of House Shay Raxus Raxus is a lush world in the Outer Rim Territories' Tion Hegemony and serves as the House Seat for House Shay. Reputed for it's beauty, Raxus has a temperate climate and is covered with oceans and landmasses. The Capital City of Raxus is Raxulon and serves as a major city for Raxus. Another major city on Raxus was Tamwith Bay, which was a considerable distance from Raxulon. Raxus is home to many species but the most common species are Humans, Gossams, and Siniteen. Palace Shay and the large Shay Weapons and Armoring Factory are located in Raxulon. Raxulon also houses the Council Building, where Andrekios meets with high ranking Raxus officials. The Council Building is also used for when Andrekios needs to meet with other members of the High Council. Landing on Raxus, mainly in Raxulon, proves difficult due to air traffic from trading and diplomatic vessels. Raxus is also located upon the Tion Trade Route, making it a highly strategic location. From Raxus, one could travel to either Tion or Endregaad. Raxus is also close to Desevro, the Seat of House Vel'naz, Jaminere, the Seat of House Va'lenn, and Lianna, the Seat of House Kaldar. Andrekios hopes to open easier trade routes to these planets in the hopes that he could ally with these Houses, and at the same time, increase the already flourishing economic value of Raxus. With his seat on the High Council as the Minister of Science, Labor, and Technology, Andrekios has provided new horizons for the people of Raxus in the forms of security, job opportunities, and credits. Due to his prototype weapons, armor, and ship upgrades, Andrekios has ushered in a new form of planetary security for the people of Raxus. With the new trade routes he has opened and the expansion of Raxus, new merchant jobs have been pouring in. With these 2 factors in place, the treasury of Raxus was flooding with credits. Category:Houses and Clans